Después de la batalla
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: ¿Que ocurrio luego de que Hiyori fuera herida por Gin?


**Después de la batalla.**

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos sin tener idea de donde se encontraba, trato de levantarse, pero inmediatamente sintió un punzante dolor en su abdomen que la obligo a recostarse de nuevo. Tenía los recuerdos un poco borrosos… fue tras Aizen y luego Gin… ese maldito la había atacado.

Apretó los puños fuertemente, había sido lo bastante tonta como para caer en las provocaciones de ese sujeto y termino gravemente herida, hubiera sido peor si Hirako… si Hirako no la hubiera rescatado. Se sonrojo al recordar ese momento en el que sintió como su compañero le abrazaba y se preguntaba desesperadamente como ayudarla.

Paso su antebrazo por encima de sus ojos, al final no había sido de ayuda en la batalla, no obtuvo su venganza y fue una decepción para sus compañeros. Se sentía realmente una tonta y sobre todo estaba avergonzada de sí misma, dejarse llevar por los estúpidos comentarios de Aizen… que infantil… ¡Un momento! ¡Aizen!. Se levanto de golpe ocasionando que gimiera de dolor y rápidamente se aparragara contra la pared mientras estiraba sus piernas tratando de calmar su daño.

—Veo que despertaste— entro sin avisar el líder de los vizard´s sorprendiendo a la pequeña rubia—será mejor que te acuestes, la herida podría abrirse de nuevo—menciono mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí?—cuestiono sin vacilar.

—Trece días—contesto directamente.

—¡¿No podrías ser más delicado idiota!—grito Hiyori en forma de regaño.

—¡¿Por qué he de desperdiciar palabras en ti?—inmediatamente fue contraatacada con el reclamo del rubio.

—Hirako…—mascullo y aunque estuviera herida eso no evito que extendiera su puño hacia la cabeza de su compañero.

—¡Eso duele!

Hiyori solo volteo su rostro moleta. El silencio se presento causando un ambiente un tanto tenso, pero de alguna forma agradable.

—Bueno—Hirako se puso de pie—me alegra que te encuentres mejor.

Tuvo la intención de irse de la habitación, pero sintió un jalón en su manga que lo hizo retroceder ligeramente, volteo hacia abajo y diviso el rostro de la ex teniente sonrosado y con la mirada hacia abajo, tuvo que admitir que se veía un poco, repetía, un P-O-C-O linda con esa clase de expresión. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella empezó primero.

—Yo… lo… yo… siento haber sido un estorbo en la pelea—menciono mientras soltaba al chico quien en ese momento tenía cara de estupefacción ¿acaso la gritona, vale madre Hiyori estaba pidiendo disculpas?

Suspiro… para estar hablando de esa manera de verdad debía estar preocupada, se agacho a la altura de la chica y mirándola fijamente con sus dedos índice y medio golpeo la frente de la vizard.

—¡¿Y eso porque diablos fue?—expreso al momento que sobaba su pobre frente.

—No seas tonta Hiyori, somos un equipo y nadie es un estorbo, deja de pensar estupideces y dedícate a mejorar pronto tu salud.

Debe admitir que estaban ambos sorprendidos, él porque su amiga no habia respondido violentamente hacia el golpecito que le proporciono y ella por las palabras que Hirako le había dedicado.

Tan embobados estaban que no se dieron cuenta que de un momento a otro su distancia era mínima. Sus rostros estaban en verdad cerca. Hiyori fue la primera en darse cuenta de esta situación y la verdad es que si había algo que ella no pudiera hacer es mantener la calma en este tipo de acontecimientos.

—Ah… eh…. uh… Hirako—dijo nerviosa.

— ¿Ah? ¿Ahora qué te sucede?

—Tu… tu… ¡Estas muy cerca idiota!—grito dándole un cabezazo que mando a volar a su amigo.

—¡Maldita mocosa!

—Ahora salte que tengo que descansar—se apresuro a decir, pues tenía el corazón acelerado y sentía cada vez como la vergüenza se notaba en su rostro.

El chico solo dio media vuelta y se retiro. Por su parte Hiyori se recostó y poniendo su palma en su pecho se pregunto el porqué estaba tan acelerada… debía ser la medicina, o el cansancio o ¡no lo sé! Cualquier cosa.

Mientras afuera de la habitación Hirako se recargaba en la puerta… al fin podía sentirse aliviado, había estado muy preocupado por su compañera, su amiga, su Hiyori… porque por alguna razón verla herida fue lo peor que le había ocurrido, por alguna razón no soportaba la idea de perderla… ¿Cuál era esa razón? Era la misma por la cual el corazón de la rubia se aceleraba y por la cual su rostro se volvía de tono carmesí… y eso era que ellos se apreciaban de una manera más allá de la amistad aunque ninguno lo supiera… **AUN.**


End file.
